Cringing is for Kids
by DominoTyler
Summary: Ginny sends Dean on a very important mission - purchase her "products." Short and sweet one-shot!


Real quick one-shot type thing based on this comic that I thought was extremely adorable. Here's a link to it on my tumblr:

/post/60477708612/corriban-receiveandsend-hetare-h etalia

paste that to the end of my url, which is capitana-kaylee . tumblr . com

Also I felt like I really needed to give some attention to this ship that I don't think I've written about ever? Maybe? I don't really know, I've written so many at this point!

Enjoy! ^^

...

Ginny sighed as she shook the empty box, hoping that maybe one more little purple packaged applicator would fall from the depths. Nothing came out except the unnecessary directions and a coupon, which expired, she noticed, that very day. Biting her lip, she tried to wrap her underwear in a thick layer of toilet paper, and then she ran out of the bathroom and plopped onto the couch next to her boyfriend.

She kissed him on the cheek. "Dean?"

"Yes, love?" he asked, his attention focused on the drawing he was working on carefully.

"I need a favor."

"Anything."

Ginny thrusted the coupon in front of his face and he swallowed. "Ah."

"Could you pick some up for me? Pretty please? I'm desperate."

"Why don't you do it, love?" he asked. "I'll even come with you."

"I can't go out without one!" she exclaimed. She crossed the room to her purse, which was lying on the coffee table, and she pulled out her wallet and retrieved some money. "There's extra so you can get something for yourself."

Dean sighed. "Yeah. Sure."

Ginny grinned. "Thanks so much!" she kissed him on the cheek once again. "Oh, you're wonderful."

Dean sighed and set down his charcoal. He pocketed the coupon and the bills and donned his jacket.

"Need anything else?"

She shook her head. "No, thanks! Just pads and tampons."

He remembered cringing at these things was for kids and he nodded sharply. "Got it. I will go and buy your products."

Ginny hid a snicker. "Thank you so much. You're a lifesaver."

"Yes. I am."

He walked out of the flat and onto the streets. He headed around the corner to a drugstore and then picked up a basket and found the aisle he'd never had the need to go through. It was very bright and colorful and there were so many brands. And they were expensive. Merlin, it's not like girls asked for this to happen to them.

He stared down at the coupon and then tried to match it to the right brand. He found the brand, sure, but then she wanted ultra slim smooth glide - he tried not to think about what that meant - and he had to find those kind within the brand. Then she wanted pads, but he didn't know what kind.

He called her.

"Yes?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Did you get them?"

"I don't know what kind you want."

"It's right there on the coupon."

"What type of pads, Ginny."

"Oh!" she paused a moment. "Get regular,maxi and panty-liners. It's probably good to have all three."

Dean nodded, realized she couldn't see him - phones were confusing - and said, "Ok."

"I'll see you soon, sweetie."

"Mm."

He hung up and then faced the rack again, this time realizing she didn't tell him a brand. The tampon brand didn't make pads, evidently, and there were a lot of others.

So he picked up a box of regular and found that they were supposed to be the number one most comfortable, so he threw those in the basket; he found a different brand for nighttime that claimed they were leak-proof, which he figured was a good thing; and the panty-liners he found were voted number one by women everywhere. He wondered who voted for this, but he put those in his basket, anyway.

He went to the next aisle over. In went a bag of chocolate bars for Ginny because he knew he'd probably be lying in bed at 3am and he'd receive a call from Ginny so she could lament about her cravings and he'd find himself back here buying the same thing. So in they went.

Next thing, however, was for him. He threw in the sugary cereal his mum never let him have as a child. It was liberating. Then he bought flaming hot cheetos and a bottle of whiskey - or, as he liked to call it, Artist Fuel.

The pimply high school boy checking him out blushed madly and snickered a little bit.

"Hey, at least I've got a girlfriend," Dean returned, and he immediately shut up.

"Your total is 21.11," he said, his voice breaking.

Dean handed over the money, got his change and left with his bags.

He used the key Ginny had given him to her flat and let himself into the room.

"I'm here," he called, and Ginny came running in. She rifled through the bags, coming out with her box of tampons. She then kissed Dean on the lips and ran off to the bathroom, calling a quick, "Thanks!" over her shoulder.

Dean pulled out his whiskey and cheetos and sat back down to his drawing.

It was hard being a good boyfriend.


End file.
